memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Philippa Georgiou
Philippa Georgiou była oficerem Starfleet w 23 wieku, człowiek, kobieta. W latach 2240-te do 2256, służyła w dywizji dowodzenia jako Kapitana statku U.S.S. Shenzhou, NCC-1227. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Edukacja 23 wieku, pierwsza połowa. Georgiou uzyskał dyplom ukończenia kursu Zaawansowanej Walki Międzygwiezdnej prowadzonym przez Departament Studiów Zagranicznych w Akademii Wojskowej Laikan. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Służba w Starfleet 2249. Na prośbę Ambasadora Sarek do planety Vulcan przybył U.S.S. Shenzhou, NCC-1227 dowodzony przez Kapitan Georgiou. Na pokład transportował się ambasador Sarek wraz z jego adoptowaną córką Michael Burnham. Michael pod okiem Kapitana rozpoczęła służbę na pokładzie statku. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Misja na planecie Crepusculan 2256 SD 1205.98-1206.53 (data szacunkowa). Po zakończeniu misji usuwania skutków wypadku górniczego na meteorze FCC-012071. Statek udał się do planety FGC-012072, gdzie Michael Burnham wraz z Kapitanem na powierzchni planety, unikając przedstawicieli gatunku Crepusculan umożliwili mieszkańcom dostęp do wód gruntowych planety. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) :Szczegóły misji : Misja na planecie FGC-012072 (planeta macierzysta Crepusculan) Misja w systemie UFC 012073 2256 SD 1206.53-1207.3 (data szacunkowa). Dowództwo Starfleet wydało rozkaz załodze U.S.S. Shenzhou udanie się do systemu UFC 021703 w celu określenia przyczyn i usunięcia uszkodzenia przekaźnika komunikacyjnego. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.3. U.S.S. Shenzhou przybyła na obrzeże systemy UFC 021703 i załoga statku rozpoczyna ocenę uszkodzeń przekaźnika i zabiera go na pokład w celu przeprowadzenia koniecznych napraw. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) :[Pl.] : Bitwa nie jest symulacją. To krew, krzyki i pogrzeby. Nauczyłam cię lepiej niż to. Nie zaczynamy strzelać na według przeczucia, a nie poświęcamy niewinnego życia. Koniec. Rozumiem twoją historię z Klingonami. :[Ang.] : Battle is not a simulation. It's blood and screams and funerals. I taught you better than this. We don't start shooting on a hunch, and we don't take Innocent lives. Period. I understand your history with the Klingons. :*2256 SD 1208.00-1208.01 (data szacunkowa) Kapitan Philippa Georgiou - (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.38-1207.40 (data szacunkowa). W pokoju gotowości została poinformowana, że uszkodzenie przekaźnika komunikacyjnego było celowe. Kapitan podejrzewała, że ktoś próbował zwrócić ich uwagę. :[Pl.] : Więc coś tam jest, ale nikt nie może mi powiedzieć, gdzie albo co to jest. :[Ang.] : So something's out there, but no one can tell me where or what it is. :*2256 SD 1207.40-1207.44 (data szacunkowa) Kapitan Philippa Georgiou - (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) 2256 SD 1207.40-1207.44 (data szacunkowa). Po wróceniu na mostek została poinformowana przez Porucznika Saru, że podjął inicjatywę utrzymując statek w maksymalnej odległości skanowania w przypadku możliwego zagrożenia. Z czym się zgodził pierwszy oficer. Kapitan była zdziwiona i zleciała Chorążemu Connor, zanotowanie daty i godziny. Po wykryciu przez sensory nieznanego obiektu, Kapitan zleciła pokazanie go na głównym ekranie i powiększeniu obrazu. Żeby uzyskać więcej informacji zleciła pierwszemu oficerowi, żeby pomogła Saru w dokładnej lokalizacji obiektu i ustawieniu ostrości obrazu. Zgodnie z rozkazem Kapitana namierzyli obiekt, który znajdował się w odległości 2000 km od statku. Kierunek 358 znak 269. W przybliżeniu obiekt na długość 150 m, schowany w tym dysku akrecyjnym. Znajdował się w martwej strefie sensorów. Jakiś rodzaj pola rozpraszającego zakłócał zdolność statku do przetłumaczenia obrazu. 2256 SD 1207.44-1207.48 (data szacunkowa). Wraz z pierwszym oficerem omawiali sytuację, jednak wolała wolałabym nie spekulować ponieważ posiadała za mało danych. Z powodu pola rozpraszającego, Kapitan podejrzewała, że obiekt ukrywał się, ale może ma nadzieję na jego znalezienie. Według Kapitana nie mieli dużego wyboru. Nie mogli go namierzyć, nie posiadali promu wystarczająco manewrowego do nawigacji w pierścieniu. Pierwszy oficer uznała, że potrzebowała tylko pakiet napędowy. Misja została ograniczona do 20 minut z powodu wysokiego poziomu promieniowania emitowanego przez gwiazdy binarne systemu. Saru stwierdził, ich zadaniem było przeprowadzeni rewizji (audyt) przekaźnika komunikacyjnego. Kapitan przyznał obydwu rację i po argumentach Burnham poleciła jej udać się do obiektu na co miała tylko 19 minut. 2256 SD 1207.48-1207.54 (data szacunkowa). Wraz załogą mostku nadzorowali misję zwiadowczą do obiektu nieznanego pochodzenia. 2256 SD 1207.87-1207.89 (data szacunkowa). Kiedy załoga mostku próbowała zidentyfikować obiekt, na mostek przyszła Burnham i poinformowała Kapitana o jej spotkani z Klingońskim wojownikiem. Co doprowadziło do tego, że zdecydowała się na ogłoszenie czerwonego alarmu. Kapitana została poinformowana przez oficera naukowego, że sensory wewnętrzne pokazywał, że Komandor weszła na mostek w napromieniowanym stanie. Bez natychmiastowego leczenia, jej stan będzie na pewno śmiertelny. Miała również wstrząs trzeciego stopnia. Kapitan uznała, że jeśli znajdowali tym sektorze są Klingoni, mogli być odpowiedzialni za uszkodzenie przekaźnika. Saru uznał, że w tym wypadku powinni natychmiast wycofać się. Według Kapitana odwrót nie był opcją, gdyż była to przestrzeń Federacji. Jeśli Klingoni ukrywali się, musieli ich wypłoszyć. Komandor zaproponowała wycelować w obiekt działa fazowe na co się zgodziła Kapitan. Po wykonaniu namiaru. Saru poinformował, że byli skanowani i wykryli ich sygnaturę broni. Po ujawnieniu się Klingonskiego statku, Connor poinformował Kapitana, że nie wykryto sygnatur warp. Kapitan chciała wiedzieć skąd się wzięli. Wysłała pierwszego oficera do ambulatorium, żeby zakończyła leczenie i wróciła na mostek. Rozkazała również Januzzi, żeby skontaktował się z Dowództwem Starfleet i wysłał zakodowaną wiadomość. Powiedz im, spotkali Klingonów. 2256 SD 1207.95-1207.97 (data szacunkowa). Kapitan Georgiou przekazał raport sytuacyjny Admirałowi Anderson. Admirał uznał, że uszkodzenie przekaźnika było powodem zwabienia Starfleet. Rozmowę przerwała Burnham, która za zgodą Admirała przedstawiła swoją rekomendację. Było walka z Klingonami. Admirał nie zgodził się z tym ponieważ nie znała ich motywacji. Po za tym Federacja i Klingońskie Imperium zawsze były po zimnej stronie wojny. Admirał poinformowała Kapitana, że jego statek Europa i wszystkie okręty floty w zasięgu będą na ich współrzędnych za dwie godziny. Mieli utrzymać pozycję i nie robić nic prowokacyjnego. Kapitan potwierdziła rozkaz. Kapitan była przekonana, że nie mogą się wycofać. Nie było takiej opcji. Shenzhou był jedyną linią obrony, jeśli Klingoni zaatakują. Burnham uważała, że nie jeśli, tylko kiedy Klingoni zaatakują. Kapitan miała nadzieję, że cokolwiek się stanie, może posłużyć jako pomost między ich cywilizacjami. Pierwszy oficer wie-dział że to zdanie jej jako dyplomaty. Chciał wiedzieć co uważał w niej żołnierz. Było to nic dobrego. Po aktywacji Latarni Saru wezwał Kapitana na mostek. 2256 SD 1207.97 (data szacunkowa). Kapitan wróciła na mostek, gdzie rozkazała włączyć filtry plazmatyczne żeby zmniejszyć oślepiające światło, jednak to nic nie pomogło. Chciała wiedzieć, czy to była broń. Według Bunham było to jakiś rodzaj nadajnik sygnału. Rozbrzmiewał również głośny dźwięk. Kapitan rozkazał wyłączenie tego hałasu, mimo że akustyka została wyciszona rozbrzmiewał dźwięk z powodu wibracji super struktury statku. Burnham określiła to jako wiadomość Klingonów o wsparcie. Kapitan rozkazała Saru, ustawienie sensorów dalekiego zasięgu na maksimum. Jeśli więcej Klingonów było w drodze, chciała otrzymać jak najszybsze ostrzeżenie. Następnie pozwolił Burnham na opuszczenie mostku. Następnie zażądała raport statusu (sytuacyjny), pokład po pokładzie. 2256 SD 1207.99-1208.00 (data szacunkowa). Kapitan zażądała raport od Inżynierii. Oficer inżynierii poinformował, że było brak wewnętrznych uszkodzeń, rdzeń działa w 100%. Na mostek wrzuciła Burnahm i nalegała na ostrzelanie Klingonów jako pierwsi i wszystkim co mieli. Kapitan nie miała takiego zamiaru, ponieważ Klingoni nie mieli zasilonej broni. Nie wydawali się stanowić bezpośredniego zagrożenia. Komandor Burnham jako wytłumaczenie jej zalecenia przytoczyła sytuacje jaka miała 240 lat temu, blisko H’Atoria. Podając rozwiązanie Vulcanów natychmiastowy atak i zniszczenie każdego statku Klingonów. Tak ustanowili formalne stosunki dyplomatyczne z Klingonami. Przemoc przyniosła szacunek. Szacunek przyniósł pokój. Nalegała na zaatakowanie Klingonów. Kapitan uważała, że jeśli ich zamiarem był atak, wyskakiwanie jako pierwsi nie zniechęci ich. Burnham podniesionym głosem nalegała na jej plan. Kapitan Georgiou oznajmiła, że Starfleet nie strzela jako pierwsza. Następnie wezwała ją do jej pokoju gotowości i przekazała mostek Saru. :[Pl.]: "Bitwa nie jest symulacją. To krew, krzyki i pogrzeby. Nauczyłam cię lepiej niż to. Nie zaczynamy strzelać na według przeczucia, oraz nie poświęcamy niewinnego życia. Koniec. Rozumiem twoją historię z Klingonami." :[Ang.]: "'' Battle is not a simulation. It's blood and screams and funerals. I taught you better than this. We don't start shooting on a hunch, and we don't take innocent lives. Peri-od. I understand your history with the Klingons." :*2256 SD 1208.00-1208.01 (data szacunkowa) - Kapitan Philippa Georgiou - (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) '2256 SD 1208.00-1208.01 (data szacunkowa)'''. W pokoju gotowości Kapitan wydała komputerowi polecenie prywatność i szyba drzwi zaciemniła się. Zwrócił uwagę, że kwestionowanie jej rozkazów może doprowadzić do zdestabilizowania załogi. Burnham przeprosiła za jej zachowanie i załoga była gotowa do walki. Była zawiedziona jej zachowaniem, mimo tego co ją uczyła o byciu oficerem Starfleet i zachowaniem się w obliczu możliwego wroga. Rozumiała również jej historię z Klingonami. Mimo że, Komandor nalegała Kapitan nie zgodziła się na jej propozycję. Burnham nalegała, że chodziło o życie Kapitana i załogi statku. Georgiou rozkazała jej wycofać się, a Burnham przyznała jej rację. Może nie była sobą. Użyła Vulcan uścisk szyji na Kapitanie i doprowadziła do utraty przytomności przez Kapitana. Po pewnym czasie odzyskała przytomność i zauważył, że Burnham nie było w pokoju gotowości. Wzięła fazer i wrócił na mostek, gdzie jej pierwszy oficer wydawał rozkaz ognia. Natychmiast anulowała rozkaz. Wtedy Ops poinformował Kapitana, że wykryto sygnatury warp. Burnham powiedziała, że te statki są Klingońskie. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Misja na ... (DIS: ...) Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Personel Floty Gwiezdnej Kategoria:Personel USS Shenzhou Kategoria:Dywizja dowodzenia Kategoria:Kapitanowie Starfleet